jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Vanquo
Die Schlacht von Vanquo war ein Gefecht in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, welches zwischen den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Republik und denen der Mandalorianer ausgetragen wurde. Die Schlacht fand im Jahr 3964 VSY auf dem Planeten Vanquo am Rande des republikanischen Raums statt. Vorgeschichte Mandalore der Ultimative, der Oberbefehlshaber der mandalorianischen Streitkräfte, teilte seine Flotte im Jahr 3964 VSY in zwei Flanken auf, um dadurch die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik zu täuschen. Während die linke Flanke einen Scheinangriff auf Vanquo ausführen und dabei die Aufmerksamkeit der Republik auf sich ziehen würde, sollte der Rest der mandalorianischen Streitmacht mit dem eigentlichen Vorstoß in den republikanischen Raum beginnen. Ziel dieser Operation war das weitere Vordringen zum Planeten Taris. Vanquo ist eine unscheinabre Welt am Rande des republikanischen Raums, in der sich zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege Bergwerkskolonien ansiedelten. Unmittelbar vor dem Angriff der Mandalorianer erreichte auch der flüchtige Jedi Zayne Carrick sowie sein Weggefährte Marn Hierogryph und ihre Freunde Jarael und Camper den Planeten. Sie vertrieben die Kolonisten, indem sie vorgaben, die Mandalorianer würden den Planeten angreifen, und bereicherten sich anschließend von deren Nahrungsvorräten der Bergarbeiter. Allerdings ahnten sie nicht, dass in Kürze ein realer Angriff der Mandalorianer stattfinden sollte. Das Kommando der mandalorianischen Bodentruppen erhielt Rohlan Dyre, ein zweifelnder Mandalorianer, der die heimtückische Vorgehensweise seines Mandalors nur ungern unterstützte. Er war in den Augen von Mandalore des Ultimativen bereits in der Vergangenheit unangenehm aufgefallen und diese Schlacht sollte seine letzte Chance sein, um seine Treue zu den Mandalorianern zu beweisen. Verlauf miniatur|links|Die Schlacht am Boden. Der Angriff auf Vanquo erfolgte sowohl am Boden als auch in der Luft und im Weltraum. Rohlan Dyre und seine Truppen landeten in einem Waldgebiet auf der Nachtseite Vanquos, auf der sich auch Zayne und seine Freunde gerade aufhielten. Der Angriff kam für die Gruppe völlig überraschend, was dazu führte, dass Jarael von ihren Freunden abgeschnitten wurde. Da sie gerade mit Zaynes Lichtschwert spielte, nahmen die Mandalorianer an, dass Jarael eine Jedi sei und so entführten sie sie. Kurz darauf bemerkten die Mandalorianer auch Zayne, Gryph und Camper und nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Sofort ergriffen die drei die Flucht zu einer Lichtung, wo sie auch ihr Schiff, Letzte Zuflucht, gelandet hatten. Rohlan Dyre nutzte schließlich den Tumult der Schlacht, um sich von seinen Truppen abzusetzen und zu flüchten. Dabei entdeckte er den Schrottschlepper Letzte Zuflucht, mit dem er Vanquo verlassen wollte. Doch im Moment des Abflugs wurde er von Zayne, Gryph und Camper bemerkt, die in letzter Sekunde noch an Bord ihres Schiffes steigen und Rohlan überwältigen konnten. Während der gesamten Schlacht belagerten die republikanischen Streitkräfte der Admiräle Veltraa und Sommos sowie Kapitän Saul Karath den Orbit von Vanquo und hielten Ausschau nach anfliegenden Truppen der Mandalorianer. Der weitere Verlauf der Schlacht blieb zur Überraschung der Mandalorianer ereignislos, da die Kolonisten aufgrund von Zaynes Täuschungsmanöver bereits im Vorfeld evakuiert hatten. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht wurde auf der Tagseite des Planeten ein Orbitalschild errichtet, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass die dort ansässigen Kolonisten effizienter ausgemerzt werden konnten. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit Vanquo Vanquo Kategorie:Legends en:Battle of Vanquo es:Batalla de Vanquo it:Battaglia di Vanquo